Une nouvelle gouvernante
by Lorenzan
Summary: Severus snape a été forcé de prendre le rôle de super nanny face à un petit Draco de cinq ans qui est bien décidé à lui en faire voir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout est à J. K. Rowlig

**La nouvelle gouvernante**

**Epilogue**

Tout le chemin de traverse était en effervescence en ce vendredi 12 juillet. Et pour cause!

En effet, dans la boutique des frères Bullton, on avait inventé une nouvelle machine qui allait révolutionner le monde sorcier, la télémagique. Cette invention consistait à accrocher un drap blanc (par exemple) sur un des murs de sa maison et de placer une petite machine juste devant à environ 2 mètres de distance. On voyait ensuite apparaître une merveilleuse, splendide, superbe et tellement spectaculaire image qu'elle paraissait irréelle.

En voyant cette invention si extraordinaire, Dumbledore eut, d'après lui, bien evidemment, une idée de génie. Il allait créer une nouvelle émission où une bonne femme sévère et d'autorité aiderait les gens à s'occuper de leurs rejetons turbulants.

-Mieux! Avec ma grande prestance, dit-il, je vais persuadé toutes les familles à participer. Et j'offrirai un petit séjour tout confort à Azkaban en cadeau à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas. Niak, niak, niak !

**chapitre 1**

Le vieil homme était accoudé à son bureau en réfléchissant à qui il pourrait faire appel pour l'aider à réaliser cette brillante idée. Malgré l'annonce qu'il avait faite dans la gazette, personne ne s'était proposé. C'était inadmissible! Ce n'était quand même pas si difficile de trouver une volotaire!

Il était tranquillement en train de maugréer dans sa barbe quand des coups retentirent.

-Entrez! cria-t-il d'un ton excédé. Ton qu'il regretta tout de suite... Après tout les autres n'étaient pas responsables de ses sautes d'humeur...

Le visiteur, plutôt indésiré, pointa le bout de son nez, plutôt long d'ailleurs à l'intérieur du bureau de l'illustre sorcier. Il poussa la porte complètement avant d'entrer dans la pièce et d'entrouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il avait à dire devrait être intéressant. Dumbledore ne supporterait pas d'être dérangé dans ses méditations par de stupides banalités. Qu'est-ce que le sombre grincheux allait encore lui sortir? Ces moments-ci, il en était devenu insupportable. Toujours en train de quémander pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Ca en était devenu lassant. En quelle langue fallait-il lui dire? Il n'avait quand même pas vécu autant de choses, battu autant de mages noirs, pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il doit faire! Et ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui allait le faire céder! Un instant, il avait pensé à forcer Rusard de boire du polynectar pour échapper ne serait-ce qu'une fois à ses demandes incessantes mais s'était vite rattrapé. Severus était trop intelligent et trop susceptible. Il allait débusquer l'arnaque aussi vite qu'un hypogriffe au galop et il allait encore le bouder jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Avant même que Severus n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Albus se leva et le désigna du doigt sous le coup d'une illumination. Severus, quant à lui, sous la surprise, recula en arrière, se prit les pieds dans sa longue cape noire et se retrouva sur les fesses sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre.

-Vous! dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers Severus qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de sa cape et de reculer en glissant contre le sol tel une souris effrayée. Vous serez parfait pour ce rôle! J'ai enfin trouvé mon homme! finit-il d'un ton malicieux en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait.

-Mais que... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? s'indigna Severus, qui pour une fois semblait avoir perdu son légendaire self-control.

-Vous allez me servir de gouvernante pour mon émission! Tenez prenez cette lettre, tout y est expliqué. Maintenant, sortez, vous n'avez plus une minute à perdre pour préparer votre valise! Quant à moi, je vais prévenir les Malefoy de votre arrivée demain matin, à 8 heure, ce serait parfait, dit-il tout joyeux en poussant Severus qui resistait tant bien que mal.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait encore trouvé? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Une gouvernante??? Il n'était pas une femme aux dernières nouvelles... Et puis une image lui revint d'un seul coup en mémoire, ou plutôt, une annonce dans la gazette... Il était persuadé d'avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus." Recherche gouvernante d'enfant pour une nouvelle émission qui passera à la télémagique. Salaire discutable avec Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Nourri et logé chez l'hôte". Oh nooooooon... non,non, il n'était pas cinglé à ce point. Et si il l'était vraiment et qu'il le forcerait, il résistera, foi de Severus Snape, il résistera.

-Et qui vous a dit que j'accepte? hurla-t-il en se retenant contre le contour de la porte, le vieux avait encore de la force malgré son âge avancé. Il faudrait que vous appreniez à ne pas considérer tout comme acquis!

-Ce serait très regrettable Severus, si vous veniez à refuser, très regrettable! Bonne nuit, finit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

***

Dans une prairie située en pleine campagne, loin de Londres, un lapin venait de pointer peureusement les moustaches hors de son terrier scrutant les alentours d'un air méfiant. Ragaillardi par le silence et ne voyant rien de suspect, il sortit courageusement hors du terrier. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se figea en entendant un léger "pop" sonore. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme humaine se matérialisa quelques mètres plus loin en tournoyant à une vitesse trop élevée pour paraître normal. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tourner,

l'homme regarda autout de lui, se regarda lui-même de haut en bas en s'époussetant, et commença à marcher d'un pas précipité, sa longue cape tournoyant derrière lui. Le lapin, effrayé, plongea la tête la première dans son terrier sans attendre son reste. L'homme traversa la campagne en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui à mesure qu'il avançait. N'importe quelle personne censée qui l'aurait vue passer ce serait reculée sur son passage. En effet, il n'était pas courant de croiser un tel personnage. Il portait une longue cape noire boutonnée et serrée qui ne lui donnait pas un air aimable. Il avait également des longs cheveux gras et un nez crochu.

Le paysage campagnard lassa peu à peu place à un immense manoir qui s'accordait très bien à l'homme. Le château aurait été idéal pour un film d'horreur moldu. Une fois devant la grille, celle-ci se déforma pour devenir une figure humaine avant de s'ouvrir doucement en grinçant. L'homme s'avança dans la grande allée jusquà arriver à une haute porte en chêne qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, et paru hésiter avant de toquer.

Il était en train de s'inspecté une dernière fois quand il entendit nettement un son venant de l'intérieur du manoir semblable à un goret qu'on égorge suivi par les pleurs d'un très jeune enfant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir céder à Dumbledore quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une ravissaqnte jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude se tenait sur le palier du manoir, lui souriant d'un air crispé.

-Severus, nous t'attendions! Viens, entre, je vais te présenter Drago.

**Et voilà! C'est la fin du premier chapitre! Alors vous en pensez quoi???**

**a+, Lorenzan**


	2. Première rencontre avec Draco

Disclaimer; Tout est à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 2**

-Severus, nous t'attendions! Viens, je vais te présenter Draco.

Severus lui rendit son sourire comme il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas très enthousiaste vu la situation et suivi Narcissa Malefoy dans la grande maison.

-Dumbledore vous a expliqué toutes les règles dans sa lettre je suppose, à toi et à Lucius? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Oui...bien sûr... Tu dois bien te douter que nous n'avons pas été très enchantés, surtout Lucius. Il ne portait déjà pas Dumbledore dans son coeur avant ça, ça ne s'est pas améliorer avec cette situation, reprit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Snape inspecta les lieux. Comme espace-détente il y avait mieux. Les murs, couverts de tapisserie verte foncée, étaient remplis de portraits tous plus crasseux les un que les autres. La plupart du temps, ils représentaient tous des vieilles personnes pratiquant des activivité, tous plus ou moins douteuses, de la haute société. Sûrement les ancêtres de Lucius... Son regard s'attarda sur une peinture représentant un homme décapitant des elfes de maisons et un autre tenant dans une main à bout de bras d'un air dégoùté un corps d'elfe sans tête et de l'autre ce qui devait sûrement être sa tête. Pendant un instant, il eut presque de la pitié pour le jeune malefoy. Ca ne devait pas être agréable de devoir passer son enfance ici... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'appel de Narcissa.

Ils montèrent un escalier élégant couvert de tapis qui à lui seul aurait pu enrichir les Weasley avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois foncé qui avait sûrement connu des jours meileurs.

Narcissa le regarda brièvement avant d'ouvrir la porte et lui fit signe de la suivre.

La chambre était spacieuse, avec énormément de meubles, et on pouvait deviner, grâce aux jouets en bois placés de part et d'autres de la pièce, que l'occupant devait être un enfant. En effet, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, il aperçut, assis dans un coin sur une petite chaise parfaite pour sa taille, un adorable petit garçon blond d'environ 4 ou 5 ans. L'enfant avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il n'avait pas l'air bien turbulant. Il le fixait d'un air curieux, se demandant ce que cet inconnu venait faire dans sa chambre. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se réjouir d'avoir déjà gagner la partie, une voix forte retentit derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il est plus serpentard qu'il en a l'air.

Severus se retourna précippitement sur le coup de la surprise. Il lui fit un signe pour le saluer. Lucius lui répondit avant de lancer d'une voix forte:

-Lève-toi Draco! One se comporte comme une personne civilisée et on accueille comme il se doit les invités.

Draco se leva en tremblant et avança tout doucement vers Severus en lui tendant une petite main tout aussi tremblante. Comment un enfant pouvait être aussi terrorisé par son père? C'est vrai qu'en y resongeant, lui non plus ne menait pas large face à son père...

Au moins, pour lui, ce séjour ressemblerait plus à des vacances qu'autre chose. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lucius reprit:

-Nous allons te laisser seul avec lui, Severus, puisque c'est ce que Dumbledore veut, reprit-il en fixant l'enfant d'un air sévère.

-Il est là pour le faire écouter, je ne crois pas qu'il aura besoin de ton aide, Lucius, dit Narcissa d'une voix étouffée en fixant le sol.

Lucius lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de sortir suivi de près par sa femme, qui claqua la porte après un dernier regard pour son fils.

Une fois seul, Severus, embarrassé, fixa l'enfant sans rien dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou de l'attitude à adopter. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec les enfants et encore moins avec les enfants d'aristocrates. Une chose le heurta soudain. Depuis que son père avait la pièce, la lueur effrayée dans les yeux du bambin avait changé. Elle avait fait place à une lueur plutôt joyeuse et surtout malicieuse.

Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Je m'appelle Draco et j'ai 5 ans, dit Draco avec un sourire en levant le menton. Et toi?

-Snape, Severus Snape, répondit-il d'une voix intriguée, surpris par la spontanéité dont Draco avait fait preuve d'eun seul coup.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui parut interminable avant qu'il ne reprenne:

-Sais-tu qui je suis?

-Severus Snape, reprit l'enfant avec une pointe d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel, et en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Ca promettait. Il était déjà aussi arrogant que son paternel. Son père avait peut-être raison finalement. Il le connaissait bien mieux que lui. Rassemblant tout son calme et sa patience, il reprit d'une voix trop calme pour paraître naturel:

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, dit-il en articulant chaque mot. Je reformule ma question. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici?

-Pour vous occuper de moi, c'est papa qui me l'a dit.

-Oui en résumé, c'est ça. J'ai fait une série de règles à respecter.

Il prit quelques secondes de repos et n'ayant aucune réponse, reprit:

-Premièrement, tu dois me respecter et toujours être poli avec moi. Suis-je bien clair? Il ponctua sa question par un sourire carnassier. Sourire qui se décomposa bien vite quand il vit l'enfant, nullement intimidé, se lever et se diriger vers l'autre côté de la pièce, tout près de ce qui semblait être un coffret à jouets.

Severus, indigné et blesser dans son orgueil, se leva d'un bond, et s'écria:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reviens ici immédiatement. J'exige des excuses. Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportements jeune homme!

Draco, absorbé maintenant par ses cubes magiques ignora superbement l'adlute qui s'époumonait à quelques mètres de lui.

Severus, perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, s'avança vers Draco et voulu le soulever pour le forcer à s'assoir sur le canapé mais celui-ci fut beaucoup plus rapide et prit les jambes à son coup en sortant de la chambre à toute vitesse et en chantonnant d'une voix enfantine:

-Tu m'attraperas pas euh, tu m'attraperas pas euuuuuuuh.

S'ensuivit ensuite une course poursuite à travers tout l'étage. Draco, connaissant le manoir par coeur, avait beaucoup plus facile que Severus pour trouver des cachettes et pour le semer. Severus, quant à lui, perdait le peu de secondes d'avance qu'il gagnait en essayant de se retrouver dans le manoir. Mais oùétaient donc les parents? N'entendaient-ils pas les hurlements de leur rejeton? Evidemment, c'était plus facile de fermer les yeux. Le terrifiant maître des potions appuya la tête contre un mur et ferma les yeux en se tenant les côtes d'une main. Il était exténué. Et l'autre petit monstre qui continuait toujours à casser tout sur son passage et à rire aux éclats... Avant de rencontrer Draco, il pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Maintenant il était **sûr **de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Il prit un mouchoir et commença à s'essuyer le front. Dire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il utilise la magie contre lui... Il en aurait déjà fini avec ce morveux en ce moment. D'une main tremblante, il remis son mouchoir dans sa poche et se remit à la recherche de Draco.

***

Le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Severus avait fini par attraper Draco en se cachant derrière une porte et il l'avait enfermé à double tours dans sa chambre malgré ses hurlements. On avait les vengeances qu'on pouvait après tout. Quant au dîner, il n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher. Mis à part le chef de famille qui n'avait pas cessé de lui vanter les valeurs de son ascendence et tous leurs biens, en laissant même parfois échapper des insultes voilées sur sa condition de sang-mêlé. Il n'y fit pas attention, il y était habitué après avoir passé 7 anées dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il ne fit pas attention non plus à l'impression d'avoir reçu de la purée dans le cou, non mieux valait ne pas y penser. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression. Draco, lui, se conduisit comme un parfait petit ange, en ne cessant de jeter des regards craintifs vers son père qui les lui rendaient par des regards aussi tranchants qu'un lame. La situation dégénéra au moment d'aller se coucher.

Severus venait d'entrouvrir la porte pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Draco.

Avant même qu'il eut refermé la porte, une voix enfantine s'éleva dans la pénombre.

-Dis, tu me racontes une histoire? dit-il du ton le plus mignon possible, pour l'amadouer.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour raconter les histoires, bonne nuit, répondit Severus d'un ton lugubre, près à fermer la porte.

Draco se mit alors debout sur son lit et sautilla:

-Je veux une histoire, je veux une histoire, **je veux une histoire! **finit-il par hurler de toutes la force de ses poumons, en lui balançant un de ses oreillers à la tête.

C'en était trop... C'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Sa patience était à bout. Perdant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il hurla un "**la feeerme**" qui immobilisa l'enfant aussi fort que si on lui avait jeté un stupéfix, et claqua la porte le plus fort possible.

Demain sera un autre jour, il saura faire écouter ce petit gosse de riche. Oh oui... il aura sa vengeance.


End file.
